


Awake

by torenhoog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, The rabbit from episode 12.11 has a cameo, Unidentified Magical Creature, and Bunker Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torenhoog/pseuds/torenhoog
Summary: Something in the bunker is awake. It’s hungry and loves pie. And cake.





	

It wakes up hungry hungry. The last awake time was bad bad for eating. It had to go back to the sleep place without making a seed. This time is good, there is food food food all over.

*

When Sam feels the weight of the dog’s head on his knee he pats it thoughtlessly. The orange dog pushes its… no, her, the dog is a she… her head against his hand so he starts scratching behind her ears. Weird, her hairs suddenly feel softer, less… waxy? He feeds her a bit of his half-eaten chicken sandwich. “Who’s a good doggy,” Sam says in a soft voice. The bunker is quiet. Cas and Dean are sleeping, or, well, they went to their bedroom a while ago. Sam likes it like this, reading without distractions like big brothers seeking attention or cases in need of solving, browsing the library just for the fun of it. When the dog leans against his leg he gives her the rest of the sandwich. The dog has a name, she has to have a name, what’s her name again? Then Sam forgets he can’t recall the dog’s name and gets back to his reading. He doesn’t notice the dog leaving. He forgets there ever was a dog.

*

It makes a long long arm to open the door, this door to the good good place for eating. Here it found the sweet sweet stuff. But now two minds are here. It turns into a cube and waits. Nothing happens. The minds do not notice it is here, the minds are fuzzy fuzzy green-blue. It goes deeper into the place and finds bits of the sweet sweet stuff. But not enough, it needs more more more.

* 

On his way to the shower Cas trips over an object lying in the middle of the corridor. What is that green cube doing on the floor? It looks like a green plasticine cat. Cas picks up the red-streaked cat and starts stroking her, making her purr like a well-oiled machine. “Hello cat, what’s your name? Did Dean bring you home?” He can’t remember if Dean or Sam said anything about a cat earlier today, maybe she is meant to be a surprise. Cas might have mentioned once or twice he would like to have a cat for a roommate. He carries the cat to the kitchen. There is at least one can of tuna left, that will have to do for now. “This afternoon Dean and I will buy proper cat food for you.” Cas tries out different names for the cat while he watches her eat.

*

The pink stuff is not bad, food is food is good. But it is not good good like the sweet sweet stuff.

*

Dean shuts his laptop, Sam will be happy with what he found. He reaches for the piece of pecan pie on the nightstand. That’s where he put it, he’s sure of it, but no pie there. He gets up from the bed to look around the room. Huh, why’s the plate on the floor next to a blue… grey rabbit? Why the hell is there a rabbit on the fuckin’ floor? Dean hunkers down next to it. “Hey buddy.” Cas would love to have a pet. He sticks out his hand with the intention of grabbing the rabbit but ends up caressing its soft fur instead. This is positively calming, his mind quiets down to one simple thought: more sweet sweet pie. The pecan is finished, but in the fridge, there’s still half of the strawberry cheesecake he also made. “Stay here, I’ll be back.” Unnoticed by Dean the rabbit changes into a blue ball that rolls after him when he leaves the room.

*

It makes the blue mind put the sweet sweet stuff on the floor. It makes the blue mind forget it is here and the mind goes away. It eats all the sweet sweet stuff, good good good, now it can make a seed. It goes back to the sleep place. The next awake time it will not be alone.

 

 


End file.
